Jeff the Killer
Algemene informatie Ik schrijf Creepypasta's voor de wiki. Creepypasta's zijn korte horror verhalen die kort of lang kunnen zijn en van héél eng naar een beetje eng. Laten we maar beginnen Het verhaal Jeff en zijn broer, James, zijn twee 12 jarige jongens die net zijn verhuist. Ze zijn lekker in de tuin bezig wanneer de overburen kennis komen maken. De buren hebben twee kinderen van 6 en overmorgen worden ze 7. Jeff en James worden uitgenodigd voor het feestje die dan komt. Jeff vind het niets en zegt zijn moeder dat het kinderachtig gedoe is. Zijn moeder zegt dat hij moet ophouden met zeuren en gewoon beleefd moet doen. Jeff laat het en gaat verder voetballen met zijn broer. Het is de laatste dag van de zomervakantie en de broers gaan naar een hele nieuwe school. De volgende ochtend maken ze zich klaar voor school. Ze zijn er vroeg klaar en wachten op de bus bij de halte. Terwijl ze daar staan komen er 3 jongens van ongeveer even oud als Jeff, met skateboards op hen af. De grootste zegt 'Kijk, kijk, nieuwelingen' en Jeff stelt zich netjes voor. De grote jongen stelt zich ook voor, 'ik ben Kick, dit is Rendi en dat is Tom. Hij wees naar de twee andere jongens achter hem. 'Kijk jongen, hier gelden wat regels' ging Kick verder. 'Je zult een prijs moeten betalen als je met ons mee in de bus gaat'. 'Ik snap het' niet zei Jeff en Kick vroeg hem zijn geld. Jeff weigerde en Kick trok een mes. James deinsde bang achteruit maar Jeff niet. Terwijl Kick dreigend met zijn mes naar voren kwam kreeg Jeff een vreemd gevoel. Het gevoel van sensatie. De twee andere jongens waren ondertussen ook naar voren gekomen. Jeff schoot naar voren en ontweek de uithaal van Kicks mes. Tom wilde Jeff slaan maar hij ontweek. Jeff pakte Toms arm en brak hem. Hij schopte Tom op de grond en rende naar Rendi toe. Rendi wilde Jeff tackelen, maar in plaats daarvan haalde hij Kick onderuit. Jeff greep zijn kans en sloeg Rendi zo hard op zijn maag dat hij moest overgeven. Kick sloeg naar Jeff met zijn mes maar Jeff sloeg zijn hand weg en draaide zijn arm zo dat hij mes in het been van Kick zonk. Ze strompelden weg met zijn drieën en Kick schreeuwde nog naar Jeff dat hij nog niet van hem af was. Maar Jeff lette daar niet op. Hij had een gevoel. Hij voelde zich nog nooit zo goed. Hij vond de sensatie in het moorden. Toen Jeff en James terug waren uit school speelden ze wat op de PS4. Er werd beneden aangebeld en later werden de broers naar beneden geroepen. De moed zonk Jeff in de schoenen toen hij een agent voor de deur zag staan. Zijn moeder keek met pijn en verdriet naar haar zonen. 'J... Jeff' kreeg ze er moeizaam uit. 'Klopt het wat deze agent zegt? Heb jij 2 jongens het ziekenhuis in gewerkt en een andere een blauwe plek op zijn maag bezorgd?' Jeff kijk zijn moeder schuldbewust aan. 'Jeff... Ik had nooit verwacht dat je zo ver zou gaan...' 'Maar mam, zij begonnen! Zij bedreigden ons!' zei Jeff. En dus doe je dit?! riep zijn moeder. Mam... begon James, ik was het. Wat?! zei Jeff. Ik weet genoeg zei de agent. Ik wil die jongen meenemen naar de jeugdgevangenis. Hij zal daar 1 jaar moeten zitten. De agenten namen James mee en lieten Jeff en zijn moeder verdrietig achter. De volgende dag waren de kinderen van de overburen jarig. Jeff ging er met veel tegenzin heen. Hij hoorde op afstand al de kinderen spelen. De moeder zei dat Jeff wel naar de achtertuin kon. Eenmaal aangekomen kwam er een kind met een stokpaard, cowboy hoed en een speelgoed geweer aankwam en hem ook een hoed en geweer gaf. Jeff tweifelde even maar begon mee te spelen. Hij vond het eerst erg kinderachtig maar later kreeg hij er echt plezier in. Ineens kwamen Kick, Rendi en Tom over het hek heen. Kick en Ton hadden een pistool. 'Volgens mij hebben we nog iets af te maken Jeff' zei Kick. Jeff kreeg het gevoel weer. 'Dat doe ik maar al te graag' zei Jeff. Tom school met zijn pistool in een ruit van het huis, en kinderen renden gillend weg. Rendi schoot op Jeff af en gooide hem tegen het hek. Tom richtte op Jeffs hoofd en toen hij schoot rolde Jeff snel weg. Hij rende op Tom af en greep zijn pols vast. Ze worstelen om de macht over het pistool, en Jeff kreeg het voor elkaar het te richten op Rendi. Tom deed zijn best om het pistool weg te draaien maar het schoot al. De kogel raakte Rende aan de zijkant van zijn onderkaak. Zijn kaak schoot aan een kant los en hij schreeuwde het uit. Jeff schoot nogmaals en nu raakte hij zijn hoofd; Rendi was op slag dood. Het gevecht ging verder en Tom sloeg Jeff herhaaldelijk met zijn pistool. Hij gooide Jeff naar binnen en mensen begonnen te schreeuwen. Tom griste een fles wodka van het aanrecht en sloeg het kapot op Jeffs hoofd. Alcohol stroomde over hem heen en glas doorboorde zijn huid. Kick begon Jeff op zijn mond en zijn tanden glommen rood van het bloed. Jeff kroop weg. Kick schreeuwde 'Kom dan Jeff! Kom en vecht met mij! Hoe kun je dit toelaten, door mijn toedoen is jou broer in de Jeugdgevangenis beland!'. Dat was het moment. Jeff verloor zijn gezonde verstand. Hij stond op en sloeg en trapte Kick en Tom. Tom sloeg hard terug en Jeff gaf hem een vreselijke harde klap, recht op zijn hart, die vervolgens stopte. Tom viel dood op de grond. Jeff keek met afschuw toe. Hij rende de trap op naar boven. Hij sloot zich op in de badkamer en trok het handoekenrek van de muur. Kick kwam binnen. Jeff probeerde Kick te slaan met het rek maar Kick was snel. Hij greep een pak bleekmiddel en gooide het over Jeff heen. Jeff kreeg het in zijn ogen en schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Hij voog de bleek uit zijn ogen en ramde Kick volledig op zijn hoofd met het rek. Kick viel op de grond, hevig bloedend uit zijn hoofd. Maar hij lachte naar Jeff. 'haha, stommert' zei hij en pakte een aansteker tevoorschijn. Jeff besefte dat hij onder de bleek en alcohol zat. Kick gooide de aansteker en Jeff vloog in de brand. Jeff viel van de trap, meer dood dan levend. En laatste wat hij zag was zijn moeder in paniek over hem heen. 'Laten we maar hopen op het beste' zei een onbekende stem. Hij voelde hoe verband van zijn hoofd af werd gehaald. Hij zag zijn moeder over hem heen staan. 'Lieverd! O mijn J...' haar adem stokte. 'Wat is er mam?' vroeg Jeff. 'O mijn lieve Jeff, j... J-je gez-gezicht'. 'W-wat is er met mijn gezicht?!' vroeg Jeff. Zijn moeder bracht hem naar de spiegel. Zijn huid was melk wit en leerachtig, zijn haar van bruin naar pikzwart en zijn lippen bloedrood. 'Het... Het is...' zei Jeff. 'Het is perfect'. 'Gaat het wel goed met hem?' vroeg zijn moeder aan de dokter. 'Tja, als hij morgen nog steeds zo doet komen jullie maar ik terug.' zei hij. 'Kom je mee Jeff?' vroeg zijn moeder. Jeff kwam mee. Zijn ouders niet wetende dat het hun laatste dag was... De moeder van Jeff werd wakker van een geluid. Het klonk alsof er iemand aan het huilen was. Ze liep naar de badkamer en zag daar Jeff staan, met zijn mes in zijn hand, kijkend in de spiegel. 'Jeff, lieverd, wat doe je?'. Toen hij zijn hoofd draaide kreeg ze bijna een hartaanval. 'Wat is er met je mond?'. 'Mama, ik kon niet meer lachen dos sneed ik mijn mondhoeken in'. Zijn moeder zei dat ze zijn vader even ging halen. 'Lieverd, begon ze, pak je pistool, Jeff is volge...'. 'Mama? Je loog tegen mij'. Dat was het laatste wat hij zei voor hij op hen afsprong en hen doodstak... Categorie:Dondersteens Horrorverhalen Categorie:Dondersteen Categorie:Dondersteen: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Horrorverhalen Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Boekenbundel Categorie:Voltooid